First Meeting of Hope and Light
by Foxzet
Summary: A PataGato oneshot.  My view on how Patamon and Gatomon first met each other.


"Phew..." Joe sighed in relief. "I still can't believe how lucky we were to survive... I honestly thought we wouldn't make it out of there alive."

They were being carried by Garudamon, having just fled from their most recent enemy, Myotismon. "It was all thanks to Garudamon." Sora stated and smiled.

"I think we've made it far enough." Tai said. "Maybe we should rest for tonight."

"Okay. Garudamon, can you land?" Sora asked her digimon companion. "Sure." Garudamon replied.

"B-but what if Myotismon returns?" T.K. asked, and looked rather worried. "Don't worry, I doubt he'll be looking for us anymore." Matt comforted him. "Yeah, don't worry T.K!" Patamon said. "We'll protect you."

"Man, do we really need to sleep on the ground?" Mimi whined. "Do you see any hotels around here?" Tai asked sarcastically. "Hey, no fighting, okay?" Sora said, and Tai nodded.

"We'll be guardin' ya around the woods." Agumon stated, but Tai shook his head. "No, you need rest too." "Yeah. Don't worry, he's not going to find us." Sora said and smiled.

"Hmm... Hey, I've got mail!" Izzy exclaimed. "From Gennai... He wants to see us tomorrow." "Is it something about Myotismon?" Joe asked. "Most likely. What shall I reply?" Izzy asked. "Tell him that we'll be there." Tai said. Izzy nodded, and began typing.

"Well then, good night everyone." Tai said as the DigiDestined and the Digimon began to sleep. "Good night." Everyone replied. "Whee, it's been quite a day, hasn't it T.K?" Patamon asked T.K. "Yeah. I hope everything goes better tomorrow..." T.K. muttered as he fell asleep. Patamon closed his eyes, and tried to sleep himself too.

However, his dreams were interrupted by some sort of loud noise. "Huh?" Patamon wondered, and woke up. It seemed that only he heard the screams, due to his good sense of hearing. "Someone's in danger..." He thought. Patamon carefully snuck to the woods, and quickly took off. "It's getting louder!" After a while of flying, he finally arrived at the source of the noises.

There were a Woodmon, a Gazimon, DemiDevimon(Patamon's blood began to boil), and an unknown female being beaten up by them. Patamon was astonished: She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A white, cat-like digimon with big ears, yellow gloves with red stripes, a long tail with purple stripes, and beautiful, blue eyes. "Whoa..." He thought. "She's... Beautiful..."

"Tee hee hee..." DemiDevimon chuckled and grinned. Patamon was so amazed by the girl's looks that he didn't hear what they were talking about. "Why... You..." The girl muttered. "Finally got your Tail Ring." DemiDevimon said. "After eliminating you, I'll become Myotismon's Number One..." The girl was punched into her stomach by the Woodmon. "Finish her off." DemiDevimon said.

"Gaah!" Yelled the Gazimon, who was holding the girl. "What the-?" DemiDevimon asked, and turned around. He spotted Patamon, standing on a tree trunk, breathing heavily and literally shaking of anger. "You..." Patamon muttered. "Rotten..." He blasted a Boom Bubble with all his might at DemiDevimon, sending him flying against a nearby tree, knocking him out. "Waah! Let's get outta here!" Woodmon yelled, and he, Gazimon and DemiDevimon fled.

"Hey, are you alright?" Patamon asked the girl. "...I'm fine." She muttered weakly. Patamon helped her up, and looked at her worriedly. She was nearly unconscious. "What should I do?" Patamon thought. "Water..." The girl muttered. "Ah! O-okay." Patamon said. He walked the girl to a river nearby.

Patamon looked at her as she washed herself in the river. "...Why did you save me?" She asked Patamon after a moment of silence. "Well, I... I..." Patamon started. "I couldn't have left you to die there. Besides, I hate DemiDevimon, so it was just a pleasure." "...Thanks." The girl said, and smiled.

"So... Do you have name of any kind?" Patamon asked the girl, and felt a little nervous. "Just call me Gatomon." The girl replied. "Gatomon..." Patamon repeated. "That's a nice name." "My, thank you, Mister..." Gatomon started. "I'm Patamon." Patamon said, and offered his paw to Gatomon. "Nice to meet you, Patamon."  
Gatomon said, and shook hands with Patamon.

"Well, I guess I should be going home." She stated. "Please don't go!" Patamon exclaimed, and grabbed her hand. He blushed hard. "Err, I, I mean... You seem like a nice girl, and..." "Well, I guess I'm in no hurry right now." Gatomon said and smiled. "T... Thank you..." Patamon muttered.

They spent the whole night talking and playing. "Phew... I've never had such a fun night..." Patamon said and panted after an intense game of Tag. "Yeah, me neither..." Gatomon replied. Patamon saw her stroking the backs of her hands. "Hey, isn't that your ring?" Patamon asked, and pointed at a shiny object on the ground. "You know what, it is!" Gatomon replied. "I was wondering where it went..."

"Here." Patamon said, and picked the ring. He slid it carefully in Gatomon's tail. "Thanks." Gatomon said. They both sat down at the river, and carefully looked at one another. "So..." Patamon started. "May we see each other some other day?" "I'd love that." Gatomon replied. Patamon's heart started beating faster and faster. He was slowly approaching Gatomon as the feline Digimon did the exact same thing. "Gatomon, I..." He started, but couldn't find the words. Their lips were just one inch away from each other...

"Aack!" Patamon yelled as the first rays of sun hit his eyes. "Hey, the sun is rising." Gatomon suddenly gasped. "Oh no..." She muttered. "I-I've gotta go!" "Huh? Now?" Patamon asked. "S-sorry, I'm in a hurry." Gatomon replied. "See you later!" "W-will we meet again?" Patamon yelled after her. Gatomon stopped, looked at him, smiled, and said "Of course." Patamon was left at the riverbank, stumped.

"Oops... I hope that others *YAWN* haven't woken up yet. I better hurry!" He quickly flew back at the campsite, seeing everyone still asleep. "Phew..." He sighed.

Patamon was the rest of the day kind of sleepy, yawning and rubbing his eyes every now and then. However, he hadn't prepared for a total shock later that day: The DigiDestined and the Digimon finally arrived at the door that leads to the Real World. Myotismon's henchmen were guarding it, and alongside, Patamon spotted a rather familiar figure: Gatomon.

His heart was shattered. "No..." He thought. "I-it can't be... She can't be on Myotismon's side, no, I must be dreaming..." However, his fears came through when Gatomon easily defeated most of the other Digimon. "So..." He thought. "Fine. It wouldn't have worked anyway..." He then focused on fighting DemiDevimon.

Later on, as they finally defeated Myotismon and noticed that the fog barrier was still there, Patamon and Gatomon were having a talk together. "So..." Patamon started bitterly. "You never thought about informing me that you were on Myotismon's side?" "I was NOT on his side, he tricked me!" Gatomon yelled. "And how should I have known that you were one of the DigiDestined Digimon?" "...Point taken." Patamon muttered, and sighed.

Gatomon looked at him. "But hey, it's all past now." She tried to cheer him up. "I'm on your side now." "Yeah..." Patamon muttered, smiled, and tried to do the thing she wanted to do with Gatomon this whole time, but couldn't gather enough courage to do so, so he retorted to just hugging her. "Gatomon, I... I..." He muttered. "Nevermind." He sighed.

One day, those two Digimon of Hope and Light would eventually get each other... But that's another story.


End file.
